


Pokèmon: Angels and Earthboundians

by Koromok



Series: Pokèmon|Earthbound|Kid Icarus Crossover [1]
Category: Mother 3, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koromok/pseuds/Koromok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porky discovers a portal that connects three worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Freinds

Dr. Andonuts didn't tell them everything about the ASC. Nor did he tell Porky. However, Porky noticed a button he pushed it and opened a sort of portal. When he entered he found himself freed from the ASC. He saw his oppurtunity and kicked his machine into high gear.

-

"Woof!" (Lucas! Porky is gone theres a portal where he was though!) Lucas's physic abilites helped out. About a few hours later Duster, Him, Kumatora, and Boney were outside the portal. They went through and were greeted by a strange world. The landscape looked barren. This was nothing like any area in the Nowhere Islands. They saw a town in the distance they set out for it.

"So, what do you think this place is?" Duster asked.

"I dunno. Nothing like I've seen before though. That portal may have led us to a new world." Suddenly they heard a roar that sounded a bit like a Drago's. However, they felt the ground shake beneath them. Not even the largest Drago caused this! Suddenly, a strange drago looking creature attacked. They attempted to use PSI and PK powers but they didn't seem to scratch the rock hard hide of the beast. Nothing they had worked! It seemed like this beast would finish them off when a small shark-like creature attacked the beast.

As if using a mystical power itself it materialized water from nowhere. It slamed it's now water covered tail at the monster. The monster shreiked in pain and ran off. The small shark creature turned to them. "You okay?" It asked. All of them flinched. Lucas could hear of course but he heard like it was a letter! "Don't look freaked out 'k? New to this world I assume? Saw your portal. When I heard the Tyrantum's roar I knew there was trouble."

"Um, thanks? What your name little guy?" Kumatora asked. The shark creature laughed.

"Little guy? Look I know I have a masculine voice but I'm a girl. My name is Risha. Yours?" They all greeted her and she looked at Lucas and Kumatora.

"You two? You have the potential to weild the power of the elements. Your magic ineffective but I can teach you Water α. We recently discovered humans could harness the elements. We came up with a system."

"We use the same system!" Kumatora asked.

"Oh? Cool! I suppose I'll skip the explaination then! Well! We might as well head to the Typhlosion Village. It's the village down there. I hear King Ghetsis and his new slave is there! I hear the slave attempted treason! That's why he's a slave. It good to see our King fighting the bad guys!"

"A slave? Uh, kid, are slaves normal here? Where we come from slaverly is seen as evil." Kumatora said concerned.

"Huh? No it really isn't often Kumatora. However, it IS a punishment of direct treason. Our king is called "The Infalliable" he is free of all flaws! He helped the world be reborn after the Golden Age fell apart. Now, we are in the New Golden Age! His services to the world are near infinite." They continued down into the village. There was already a crowd gathering at the square. However, someone called them over upon seeing them. They lived in a tower.

"I'm Nilu the Feraligator. You 4 are from the Nowhere Islands correct?" Lucas and them were caught off guard by someone knowing of their home.

"Yes." They said.

"Good. Now, you could say my kind are kind of like the Magypsys of this world. We guard the towns however, not relics. Those are handled by the gods themselves... Oh no! Hurry hide in here." There was some yelling and screaming outside something big was walking around out there. They hid in a tunnel under the floor and felt the blow as the creature knocked Nilu's house down. "King Ghetsis! What do you need?"

"Don't play dumb, guardian! Your family will start the revolution and you know it. Theerefore, I've put a bounty on your daughter, Risha's head and came here to kill you!" Kumatora and Duster both had to clamp Risha's mouth shut. Then, they were in absolute schock as his slave approached Nilu. It was noneother than Porky! No one could mistake that wheeze and cough. However, there was something strange he seemed to be sad. "Good. Now, Porky. You are to be this city's new guardian. Your next supply will be 1 year. Better strech your supplies." After he left Porky found the tunnel.

"Oh, Lucas, Duster, Boney, Kumatora. Risha I'm assuming. I'm sorry about killing your mother." He said.

"You!? Sorry!? Yea right!" Kumatora said.

"Ever heard of the saying that an oppresser oppreses until he is oppressed? Well, the few days with Ghetsis I had were HELL. I feel genuinely sorry. Although, the crimes agianst humanity and nature I've committed. So, if you still wish to kill or imprison me so be it. Although, either way you'll become a target of Ghetsis." It was so strange. Porky never said something truthfully unless it meant being evil. They couldn't believe well, almost everyone couldn't. Lucas, suprisingly offered a hand out to Porky. Luckily, Porky's new suit like machine allowed him return the handshake.

"So, theres 6 of the 8. I'm suprised it happened this fast." A Typloshion said walking up and examining the group. "Son, look it's part of the 8."

"The 8? Um, what do you mean?" Duster asked the typloshion, however, he only laughed in return.

"A team of 8 heroes will rise agianst a Dark Lord. They will free the entire land from his grasp. 4 Humans, A totodile, a Cyndaquil, and a Chikorita, finally the loyal dog. However, one is a traitor." Suddenly, everyone was looking at Porky. "But, it won't be the one who is part machine! So, my son, it's time. Embrace your destiny!" He said turning around. His son was talking to another Cyndaquil. "SON! It would help if you couldn't have a touching goodbye with your girlfreind! It might get in the way of your misson."

"You know. That's kind of harsh! What if he never gets to see her agian? We'll leave tommorow. Let them have possibly their last day together." Kumatora said.

"He's not as young as you think. He is 18 in human years. Also, I guess you're right. After all, he may even miss the hatching."

"The hatching?"

"Baby Pokèmon come from eggs. He may miss his child's hatching." The Cyndaquil walked over to them.

"I'm ready. I'm Luke. Our first objective is Costal Paradise. There the guardian, Pidgeot, has become corrupted by Ghetsis's powers. The 8's job is to liberate city's and build an army agianst the Dark Lord. Shall we go? I've already said my goodbyes." They set off into the mountains to the south. They couldn't see anything but mountains from here. This was going to be a long trip. Along the way Luke taugh Kumatora and Lucas how to use Blaze α when they used it they were suprised. It was exactly like PK Fire. For simplicity they called it Fire.

~~~End Of Chapter~~~

In this strange new world our freinds are now on another journey.

It seems that the King Ghetsis serves a Dark Lord. He has made himself known by killing Nilu. Perhaps her death is a double-edged sword? No one knows quite yet.

Who is the traitor? Is Porky trustworthy now? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated.


	2. A Soul of Two

When they arrived at town they were greeted by a horrible sight. There was a line of pokèmon going to their deaths. The line wraped around the building three times. No wonder the guards gave them a rough time. At the front of it all was the "guardian" Pidgeot. Some guardian he was he was sending them all to their deaths. They pushed through the crowds and ran up to him.

"What crime have all these people done? It seems like you have the entire town here! What could they have possibly done to force them all to a horrible fate such as this?!" Risha demanded. Pidgeot laughed at the young Totodile. He smirked as he knew EXACTLY who she was.

"There is much about yourself you don't know Risha. Yet you question me! It is laughable that you'd defy a guardian being merely a child. Yet, you stand before me defying me. So, it seems that the final act has begun. There are many possible climaxes. I can just hope that I'M that climax."

"You never answered me!"

"Well, Ghetsis does away with useless towns. I'll be transfered to a new town and be it's guardian soon enough. It's funny I've been here 60 years! I've seen our king's rise. Well, as much as I hate to say it, I may die before his fall by your hands. I do not whish for Milord to die, therefore, I must kill you. Oh, but I'm going to take my sweet time to." Suddenly he flew out of the building leaving them and the accused.

"Much I don't know about myself? What could he know that I don't." Her thinking was interrupted by a Chikorita that ran up to her.

"Any!? Why did he call Risha? Why are you here!? I told you to run!" He seemed angry and relieved at the same time.

"Look I'm not Any. You must be confusing me for someone else."

"You got the same scar on your neck that she does. I'm sorry I just..."

"It's ok. It was a simple mistake. Although, that scar coincidence is strange. Look, come with us. Maybe we'll find your Any." The chikorita hesitated then nodded his head.

"So, whats your name?" Risha asked the Chikorita.

"Michael. Mike. Mikey. Whichever you prefer." A guy with 3 names? Well granted two are nicknames. They were heading to the castle where Pidgeot was. He was surely there. When they got there they saw what looked to be a four legged machine!

"I'm so happy you're here! This is the Death Machine a new toy of killing Milord gave to me. Have fun. Oh, DM? DON'T play nice." The DM seemed to change appearance upon Pidgeot saying that.

The machine was overall disappointing if you wanted a good point. It was perfectly clear that this was some kind of prototype. Clearly, Ghetsis could care less if Pidgeot died or lived. When they walked into the castle there was an amazing sight before them. The seemingly small castle opened into a strange area that looked like space. They saw Pidgeot who was now glowing, no, not glowing rather he was completely surronded by a dark shroud.

"What the heck is this place!?" Kumatora asked in both schock and awe. Pidgeot laughed.

"This is my domain. Every guardian has one. When you join Ghetsis as a guardian you are not just given control over a town. You get a domain, which is a perfect world crafted by you. Essentially you become a god of your own world. Here, in my own land of darkness nothing truly exists. All of it is an illusion and for aesthetics. Truly all my domain does is amplify my power. You see, I knew I would be no match. You hagen't traveled beyond your nowhere islands but we've visited you. This is not a new world no it's merely another island. When the dark dragon rose we saw it. I've gone off on quite the tangent haven't I? I apologize, now, for the matter at hand DIE!"

He flew at Risha but she dodged sending him straight into an attack by Lucas. He was whirled around by the attack and was flung at Kumatora. He regained his balance in time however and narrowly dodged her attack.However, his dodged let an opening for Boney. The dog clung on to his wing stopping him from flying. The clumsy fool attempted to regain his balance but ultimately failed to do so. In a last-ditch effort to save himself he attempted to fly. But, a lack of power left him unconscious. Right when he was about to be finished off by Lucas a voice stopped him.

"Stop." Another Pidgeot was walking up with a Pidgey beside her. They walked up to Pidgeot. "You could still give it up. I'm sure these people would allow it." The other Pidgeot said.

"No, I realize now my mistakes. I feel like I've awoken from a trance. I deserve this fate but you, Mary don't. Take Alex and go. Make sure he knows my mistakes so he won't make them." Lucas thought back to how his family had been torn apart. He had no clue he had family he never stopped to consider him as having family. Pidgeot passed.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation. I am the true guardian of this town. I've always been Ghetsis. Now, while Trevor would've denied it he was to. He was doing it for me and Alex. I see you have Mike in tow. Well, I'm assuming he mistoke you for Any?" She asked looking at Risha. Rsha nodded her head. "Well, you ARE Any. Your body contains two souls. One is Any and one is you. If you learn how you can chose which person to take on at will. Any never liked to fight but ask her boyfreind, Mike, here she was very caring. However, she didn't like to fight."

"Wait! What!? That's so werid. So, what am I supposed to do!? Be Any or me!? I can fight Any can't. Mike cares for Any and Any returns that but I don't!"

"Well, I've heard there may be a way to combine the souls. Your fighting spirit and her passionite personality and , more importantly to Mike, her feelings would merge. Any was older so the new you would demand to be called Any. Your appearance was the same so it'd be the same. As, for your journey I reccomend going to the Tower of Power." Combining souls? The Tower of Power? All pf it seemed so strange, almost ailen to Luke and Risha. Clearly, the mountains isolated them more than they thought. They left and then Mike walked over to Risha. "So, are you going to do it? I mean I'd be happy if you did." "I know you'd be happy. Honestly, I don't see why not. Well, OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT!" Her voice turned into a scream. Before them was a giant tower. It was the Tower of Power. ~End of Chapter~ Our heroes have meet a new freind that goes by the name Mike. In an effort to defeat Pidgeot, Risha learned much about herself. It has also been revealed that Ghetsis has a master plan which everything runs by. When something becomes useless to him eliminates it an removes it from history. Now, they've come into the area near the Tower of Power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is apreciated.


	3. Tower of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risha and the others scale the 500 floors of the Tower of Power.

The tower was taller than anything they had ever seen. It was in a deep valley, but, that didn't stop it from reaching the clouds. The immense size of it made it seem a miracle it was even standing. 

When they entered they saw a sign that said they were on floor 1 of 500. This was going to be a very long climb. The first few floors had nothing. Little did they know that on the 7th floor something very important was happening.

"Pathetic! Once agian you harm the mission. Who's side are you on the tyrant's or ours!?" The black wing angel, Dark Pit, said angerly at his other half.

"How is it my fault that they got separated from us?! I had no clue that he was evil! Guardian sounds like a good guy thing!" Pit snapped back.

"When are dragons on the good side!? That guy was pretty much Hewdraw! Huh? Pit. We got company." Risha and the others ran up the stairs and were face to face with what appeared to be angels. One had his weapons drawn while the other was in the process of drawing them. "Who are you!? What are you here for?"

"Look, mister that would take a year to explain." Kumatora said. Her attitude seemed to take the more agressive sound.

"What Pitoo means is who's side are you on? The tyrant's?" Pit said standing up. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight these people even Pitoo could feel their combined power. They were suprised to find the one that seemed the most powerful was the one with Pink Hair.

"We are on the revolting side how about you?" Risha said.

"Were allies then. Well, let's go. One of Ghetsis's officers is on the top floor." Dark Pit said.

~124th Floor~  
+End of Day 1+

"I'm beat!" Pit said falling into the bed put in this room by the Maid-Bot. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, except for Dark Pit. He was watching flying vehicles that flew by the tower. He looked up to the top pf the tower. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"D... Pi..." There seemed to be some kind of interference. He couldn't make out whose voice it was. "Yo.. mu.. m..." The voice faded away. This was a one way message so he sent one back to whoever sent it. _Who are you?_ . Suprisingly, he got a reply right away. "My name is... L-----, Dar... t... much... interference. Come to...."

-320th Floor-

They had more reinforcements!? The forces never seemed to stop. Suddenly, to larger looking Lukes walked up. They were clearly the captains. Hydregion laughed.

"Well, Lukey? Think you can kill your mom and dad!? I crushed their puny resistance! Their under MY control now! They have no free will now! Either you fight them or die." Suddenly all of the other forces retreated but a barrier rose bettween everyone else and Luke and Dark Pit.

"Look, kid. You sit back I'll handle these two." Dark Pit fought agianst them but it was clear that he was no match. Finally it seemed like the end of the line for Dark Pit..

"Stop! Dad? Mom? I'm sorry."He stood between his parents and Dark Pit. Was he going to let his freind die? No! Was he going to kill his parents? Sadly, it seemed that he no choice. He dodged their first attacks. Then he threw his dad's attack right back at him. He felt something behind him and jumped just in time to avoid his mother's dig attack. Thenn, he used dig himself. He was much more agile than his dad and easily defeated him. His mother was much mor agile than his father but hit weaker than his father. After narrowly dodging he dealt the final blow.

"Why did you save me kid?" Dark Pit asked getting up.

"Because you're my freind. Think about we are kind of alike now. We both have a goal and will do anything to achieve it. Now, I got something to fight for. The resistance may have fallen, but it lives on within us. We will free the world from Ghetsis. We have to." Dark Pit felt that maybe the kid was right. He and him were alot like each other now.

"Well" He looked over at Pit, "I can't complete my mission for now. I got orders involving Pit. But, yeah I'll help you complete yours."

"Just between you and me, I think Pit is really annoying to." Luke said. For once Dark Pit actually laughed. The team continued their climb.

|That Night|

"So, Dark Pit. What was wrong a couple nights ago. I felt something from you. Telepathy?" Dark Pit was suprised at the statement.

"Yea, someone contacted me needing my help. Huh!?" Suddenly, someone was in front of him and Luke. He was shaped a bit like a missle and was blue in some parts.

"Woah! It's Latios! You never show yourself sir!" Luke yelled.

"Sir!? Who is he?"

"I am the head of their religion you may call it. We honor our creator Arceus. However, there is one complication. Ghetsis plans to awaken his own god. The shadow dragon, Giritina. We must stop him. Please, gather 7 relics fom the Alter Realm. Before you can enter there you must rescue Latias."

"Ah, partner and many say lover of Latios. Never seen by mortal eyes." Luke said.

 

"There isn't anything between us! Also, your freind Risha, well, I'll solve her problem soon enough. Hurry to the final floor."

-500th Floor-

"Mmmm, one with a weak heart? He could make a nice bodyguard for my puppet. Hmmm, ah, I see so that's whats got him down in the dumps. Well, I'll promise a reunion. Or if all else fails use mind control. Hm, didn't traitor Porky use this before? I think the puppet told me he did. Ah yes! He used Claus, the blond boys brother. Evil minds think alike!" Hydregion laughed evily. Yes his plan, Codename: Super Puppet - G, was coming together quite nicely!

They ran on to the 500th floor greeted by a dark room. They lit a fire but it emitted no light. It was an absolute darkness. A wind blew everyone but Mike back. A barrier erupted stopping them from entering. A laugh filled the room.

"We mert agian. Yes, it's me hydregion. Welcome my, one of many, domain. Now, Mike I'll strike you a deal. I'll reunite you with your percious Any if you join me." Suddenly, a green and blue light shattered the barrier.

"Did you think you could keep us traped. We are goddesses you know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Cliffhanger.  
> Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
